Knight in Shining Armor
by lime.lights
Summary: Cammie Morgan never thought she would find herself in the damsel in distress position but her mind had other plans. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**AN: I had this idea when I read that part in CMH when Cammie was talking about Zach and his ruined armor.**

* * *

**Knight in Shining Armor**

The intensity of the heat increased by several degrees and fanned myself impatiently. By now, my hair was probably a mess. I could just feel it sticking up at weird angles.

I could hear the fury of the dragons with their piercing roars and the intensity of the battle with every click of the metal swords.

That's right, I said dragons.

But it didn't take the dragons or even the pink dress (that I would never be caught wearing) to help me realize that I was dreaming.

Finding myself in the 'damsel in distress' position was all the evidence I needed. I was a spy. No matter what the time period I found myself in, I could probably take anyone down thanks to the three years of formal spy school that I had under my belt.

Speaking of belts, I was definitely not wearing one or anything that would make it possible to wear one.

Instead I found myself standing in a bright, fluffy, pink ballroom gown. Something I, the Chameleon would never wear in a million years.

_My dream had just turned into a nightmare._

I waited patiently for the two knights to finish their respective fights and rescue me already. I cursed my brain for ever coming up with such a stupid dream.

A dragon let out a thunderous scream before it fell over. One of the knights jumped on his horse and began to race towards the tower. A second later the other knight defeated his dragon just as dramatically and jumped on his horse.

I heard the door burst open at the bottom of the tower and the first knight's rapid footsteps before he burst into the room. He was followed closely by the second knight.

I almost gasped when I saw the difference in the two knights. The first one had armor that gleamed in the sunlight. It looked strong and unbreakable. The second one had the same silver armor except his armor didn't catch the sunlight. It seemed weaker and broken.

The first knight pulled off his head piece revealing brown wavy hair and twinkling blue eyes.

_Josh?_

"Josh?" I cried. "What is going on?"

"Oh fair maiden, take my hand and I will take thee to safety." Josh said smiling even though he was obviously exhausted.

Then the second knight with the broken armor stepped forward and pulled off his headpiece. He had dark black hair and green eyes and wore the smirk on his face as if it had been permanently etched on.

"Zach?" I asked. This dream was definitely getting stranger.

"Hey Gallagher Girl." Zach said winking. "We better get going."

Josh turned to glare at Zach. "The lady is to come with me." Josh said forcefully.

"Why don't you just ask her who she wants to go with?" Zach said angrily at Josh.

Josh turned to me with hope in his eyes. "Cammie?"

I frowned. What was this about picking someone? Both of them had fought off dragons for me. That had been pretty nice of them. But this dream was definitely a strange one. First I had to watch two knights fight dragons on my behalf. Then they had turned out to be guys I knew. And Josh was talking in that weird medieval dialect while Zach hadn't changed a bit. And on top of that they both were asking me to pick between them.

"Gee, you guys. Um, well you both did fight off dragons for me, but -."

I wasn't able to finish my sentence because at that moment I found myself falling and I landed on something hard. I opened my eyes slowly only to find myself looking up at my grandparents' ranch house.

The hammock I had just been resting in was swinging side to side. I made a quick mental note to never nap in it again because of the strange dreams it caused and the fact that it couldn't hold me while I was having said strange dream.

I stood up and dusted myself off ignoring the fact that my back was aching from the fall.

At that moment Grandma Morgan walked through the back door and stopped when she was in front of me, holding two shovels out in front of me: one rusty and worn and the other bright and shiny.

"Gardening time!" Grandma said enthusiastically handing over the new shovel.

I reached for the rusty one instead.

Grandma smiled. "Why take the old one?"

I laughed thinking back to my dream. "The new one looks nicer but the old one works just as well, if not better. Plus I having been using this one every summer, I am used to it." I pointed out.

She smiled knowingly and turned to walk towards the garden.

"Besides," I whispered to myself. "It's not his fault if his armor is tainted."

I hugged the shovel to myself and ran to catch up with Grandma Morgan.

* * *

**So what did you think?**


End file.
